The ability to produce thin membranes that are able to withstand repeated cycles of high physical displacement is essential to the production and further miniaturization of a variety of micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) transducers. These MEMS transducer systems are integrated into a wide array of portable electronic devices. In most of the portable electronic devices that use these MEMS transducer systems, miniaturization is essential to commercial success. Many of these systems, particularly transducers based on the detection and/or generation of membrane deflection due to a received signal or an electrical input, require that a very thin membrane be suspended between several support structures in order to operate.